Developmental Research Project and Pilot Grant Programs ? Abstract As in other IDeA states, research opportunities for students and faculty at Nevada universities, colleges, and community colleges are limited by a lack of research infrastructure and funding opportunities. In this component, we address this problem by implementing a Developmental Research Project (DRP) and Pilot Grant (PG) Program that will enhance research investigating Cell Growth and Differentiation and provide mentored research opportunities for undergraduate students. We will support Developmental Research Projects (DRPs) that enhance nationally-competitive research in Cell Growth and Differentiation at INBRE partner research institutions. We will support Pilot Grants (PGs) that provide research opportunities and mentorship to faculty and students at all institutions in the INBRE network. We will provide ongoing mentoring, assessment and feedback to increase successful DRP and PG outcomes. And we will establish, promote, and facilitate research resources and networks between partner institutions. The DRP and PG program will increase research activities at UNR and UNLV and will help to develop researchers and their research projects at our Outreach Institutions by providing research funding, experienced mentorship, and resources through bioinformatics and other cores to generate publications, grant funding, and/or new research opportunities for undergraduate students.